


Je Suis Swan

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Face-Sitting, Foreign Language, Furry, Humiliation, Lactation, Language Barrier, Language Kink, Multi, Weird Lactation, Wolfcow, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Swan and Opal’s rivalry hits the next level as Opal extends an olive branch, preying on Swan’s trusty nature. The shortstack falls for the trick, and falls completely under her foe’s control; but what will she make her do?This story was finished a month ago, but I scrapped it because I felt like it was getting weird. About halfway through where the scene transitions is where things start to get weird, so there you go.Contains: Body Control, Language Control, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Weird Lactation





	Je Suis Swan

Swan stirred her hot cocoa with a little hum, leaning against the kitchen counter. Chilly day, and this was the perfect thing to help warm her up. Top it with the perfect little swirl of whipped cream… She held out her perfect creation in both hands, smiling as her glasses fogged up slightly from the steam.

“Perfect,” she cooed, before bringing it close to her lips for a slow, savoring sip. She shivered, a bit too hot to drink immediately, but the moment was too perfect for her to stop the sip.

“You look like a clown, y’know,” an unwelcome voice chimed out from the living room doorway. A voice that made Swan’s ears droop, and a dull groan leave her lips. “Though I guess that’s like, a compliment for you. I saw your search history~”

“Opal. What reason do you have to ruin my day?” Swan mumbled monotonously, eyes peering up from the white fluffiness that was the cream on her drink, noticing the bits of whipped cream that was stuck onto the tip of her snout.

“I kinda live here,” was Opal’s response as she walked over, climbing up onto the kitchen island, crossing her legs as she got comfortable. Her leggings hugged her body tight and Swan rolled her eyes. Her damn double owned like, two pairs of pants and that was one of them. She noticed she had a box under her arm, too. “Until I kick you out, at least.”

Swan took another sip, hoof tapping impatiently against the wood floor. She watched the white wolfcow just sit there, not doing anything, just sitting. And the mere fact she was there was enough to irk Swan off.

Finally, she nodded towards the package under her arm, setting her drink down behind her.

“And what’s that?”

“Oh, a gift!” Opal eagerly piped up, holding it out to Swan with the biggest smile she could muster. The box was wrapped, with little obnoxiously bright pink ribbons tying it shut.

Swan’s eyes lit up, grinning slightly as she stepped forward to take it. It was light, and when she shook it, it only ruffled slightly. Small enough to be something folded… An eyebrow raised as she started unwrapping it, setting all the scrap aside, and hesitantly pulling the top off once it was fully unraveled.

It was a dress. Some black dress with white frills on it, sometimes solid, sometimes lace. Brushing her fingers against it, the black cloth was thicker and a bit sturdier compared to the white, which was clearly there just for some highlight for the outfit of sorts.

“… What’s the trick?” Swan finally asked, looking at Opal skeptically. “The last gift you got me turned me into a dog, and I’m not keen on repeating it.”

“Oh, that? That was just a silly little joke. I turned you back, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, after like, three weeks!” Swan barked, shooting a glare at her.

Opal dismissively waved her hand, “Three weeks, a few days, what’s the difference. But this is different! I saw this in the store and thought, ooh, that’s sooo you!”

“… That’s the exact excuse you used last time.”

“Weeeell, it’s true this time~”

Swan sighed, looking down at the dress once more. Maybe Opal was turning over a new leaf? Or was just making up for her past annoyances? She swished her tail with a frown. It’d be rude if she just flat out rejected it… Plus it might make Opal upset, and an upset opal really isn’t conducive to a happy Swan.

“Fine, I’ll try it on,” optimistic to a fault, Swan finally relented, making Opal giggle and clap, leaning in to hug her double close, their soft bodies squishing together before Swan finally pushed her away. “I hope it fits… This kinda looks cute…”

“Oh, you’re good, I know your size well,” Opal said as she hopped down, giving Swan a playful slap on the ass to get her going. With a little squeak and hop, Swan hastily left the room, hugging the box close while giving Opal a dirty little back glare.

Opal simply smiled, then smirked once she was out of sight.

Swan closed her bedroom door and stripped, setting her clothes carefully down on her bed, piece by piece. Chances are, she wasn’t going to be keeping this dress on for too long. She set her bra on the bed with the rest of it, but kept her panties on, just in case the dress was too restrictive on her girls.

Taking it out of the box, she let it fall to its full length, which only made her scoff when she saw what it was. A maid outfit; complete with the white frilly apron that even had a pocket in it. On the chest of the apron was a pink heart, vibrant to the degree that it seemed more like a target than just a cute little design aspect.

“Really?” Swan called out, well aware of the girl on the other side of her door.

“Pleeeease just try it?”

The wolfcow scoffed, rolling her eyes. She might as well; she was already undressed, after all.

Pulling on the dress was really effortless, and Swan enjoyed the feeling of the material against her body. Didn’t agitate her fur at all, and it hugged her body a decent about in the right places. Although for once, the bust of the dress hung a little loose. Maybe Opal might’ve thought her breasts were a little too exaggerated…

The little zip in the back of the dress helped keep it from falling at all, at least, and it was easy to tie the apron in a cute bow behind herself. Sure, she wouldn’t keep it on long, but she felt cute wearing it, and maybe the rest of it would win her over? Seemed like there was some pieces left in the box…

What remained to be put on was a pair of black stockings with a cute white hem at the top, and a little headdress too. A full cosplay, honestly. Swan took a seat up on her bed and lifted her legs to start pulling the stockings up her legs. They were so secure and tight, she was briefly worried about tearing them as they got to their thighs. But the elasticity of it held tight to her thighs quite well, and her calves jiggled in the fabric when she moved her legs just slightly.

Hopping off, she walked over to her vanity and smiled at herself. She really did look cute. The glasses helped pull off the ‘shy nerdy maid’ look that was kind of popular in that sort of anime. Doing a little twirl, she giggled at how the skirt lifted like a little parachute with the motions.

“Oh! Almost forgot,” Swan hummed, taking the headdress and perching it on her head carefully. The little lace was super cute, and her ears and horns framed it perfectly. Okay, this so sealed it. No way she was taking it off now.

In the reflection, she saw the door open, and Opal walked in with a smile and sashay to her hips. She hugged her double from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. Her hands wrapped around her body and rested on Swan’s soft tummy, patting it a few times.

“See? Told you. You look cute as a button and ready to work!” Opal teased, smooching her cheek which only elicited a smiling eyeroll from Swan.

“You got my bust size wrong. Which is weird. You of all people would get it right. I’m just a bit bigger than you,” Swan teased, tugging at the fabric around her breasts, but Opal simply shrugged, looking amused.

“You’ll grow into it,” was her simple response, smirking at Swan’s reflection in an almost knowing way.

Swan raised an eyebrow, looking quite confused. She wasn’t going to do much growing, unless she got fatter, which knowing her, was a distinct possibility. But when she saw her bust bounce a little on its own, she gasped, arms moving to get a better view of what was going on.

Her breasts were indeed growing out. The flesh jiggled gently as it swelled outwards, and Swan could feel the extra weight tugging her forward. Nothing extreme of course, but the bust of her dress was now certainly straining against the dress’s fabric. The new weight kept them low, flashing quite a large amount of cleavage that swayed with each little movement she did to inspect them.

Opal didn’t seem phased by any of this. In fact, while Swan was standing in stunned awe of her own sudden growth, Opal was busy fixing up Swan’s hair. Taking it out of its usual ponytail, she did her auburn hair up into a pair of high-standing pigtails, which swished down past either shoulder in an almost childish manner.

Turning to face Opal with her eyes narrowed, Swan puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms under her newfound bust.

“Really. Was this your little sneaky plan?”

Opal laughed and shook her head, moving her hands up from Swan’s tummy to her bust, cupping the pair and idly massaging them.

“Noo… My sneaky plan should begin… soon. This was just to mess with you a little,” she teased with a smooch to the cheek before stepping back quickly as Swan turned around to face her.

“The hell is your plan?!” Swan barked, taking a step towards her angrily. She knew she couldn’t trust her! Ugh, she needed to get this outfit off soon. “Dois-je dormir avec un œil ouvert?!”

Opal’s face turned to an almost evilly massive grin. Swan had to pause for a second, mouth hanging open as she brought her hands to her lips.

What did she just say?

“Opal, coupe la merde. Arrête quoi que ce soit.” Swan hissed once more, cringing when she heard her own voice. Her thoughts were in English, and her intentions were too, but it was like they were being run through some sort of automatic translator as they passed through her lips.

Opal was too busy having a laughing fit to respond to any of it, though. She was laughing, curled up on her side, holding her gut with little snorts.

“I can’t understand a fuckin’ word you’re saying!” She snorted, needing to wipe a tear from her eyes, giggling oh so happily as she had to fight to get herself back up to her feet. “That’s adorable! That’s… like, perfect, oh my God.”

Swan’s ears flicked and her nose twitched as she glanced at her closet. She had her cane in there. She had no qualms about breaking it over Opal’s head if she didn’t fix this. Turning on her hooves, she stormed angrily to her closet, breasts bouncing with each step in a way that really undermined her angry intentions. Opening the doors, she leaned in and started fishing behind her coats and dresses she had hanging, the weapon stashed juuust behind there.

“Stop!”

A single word was said and ran through her ears, and she couldn’t muster the will to keep grabbing for her weapon. It was right there! Why couldn’t she move?!

“Oh, glad that works too. Would’ve been like, sooo pissed if the command spell didn’t work too,” Opal mumbled as she climbed off the bed, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk. “Walk over here.”

Swan groaned as she stood up straight, turning around with a swish of her skirt, and stepped towards Opal, shooting her a nasty glare as she approached. Her posture was perfect, and her arms hovered just slightly away from her sides like a dainty little doll.

“Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!” Swan tried to speak once more, only to frown and whine when her words weren’t her own once more. Did she even know English anymore? Was she even thinking in English or was she just thinking she was? She had no idea how thinking in a foreign language would even work… She flattened her ears with a little whimper, really not wanting to think about it anymore.

“Thanks! I’ve been working on my body lately~” Opal giggled, making it clear that Swan was just talking to herself at this point. “Now, look. I’m planning on having a party tonight. Tons of boys and stuff from the local college, the ones that you were never capable of getting.” Swan rolled her eyes slightly. Even though Opal didn’t attend her college, she always found the damn girl around the guys at the gym, or at tables in the cafeteria, mooching food off them.

“And I need some things! So I wrote a list of stuff you’re going to grab from the store, a couple dishes for you to make, alcohol to buy, some things for the house, clothes for me…” Opal listed off each thing, reaching into her bra to pull out a small square of paper that she unfolded, unfolded, and unfolded into a quite large piece of paper. “You just got paid from your job, right? So you should definitely have enough for this. Might need to like, take more out than just that, buuut sometimes it just gotta be done, you know?”

Swan clenched her fists, staking an angry step forward as she barked.

“Va te faire foutre, utilise ton propre argent!” She argued, pointing a finger at Opal violently, which the girl only replied with a bored shrug. “Tu as déjà volé ma carte pour ta foutue lingerie!”

“Ooh, lingerie too,” Opal snapped her finger and scribbled an addendum onto the list, humming to herself. Once she finished, she moved back over to Swan and placed the list in her apron’s pocket. “Now, it should be obvious, but I’ll explain it for your little uh… cow brain. Anything I order you to do, you do. Simple, right? So it’ll be no problem for me to get you to do all of it, and you’ll be my happy lil French maid the whole time!”

Swan tapped her hoof slowly, not taking her eyes off Opal for a second, not even looking the slightest bit amused.

“Aww, you’re still mad? I did you a favor and made your boobs even bigger, and you’re still mad at me?” Opal gasped, holding her chest, acting hurt. “Oh, here, this should help you get your mind around it! Kneel down for me and close your eyes!”

Swan blinked as her body began to move with no hesitation, falling down onto her knees, dress lifting up slightly with the air below her, and then her world went dark as her eyes forced themselves shut. There were a few moments of silence where nothing happened. Swan couldn’t feel anything, Opal didn’t say anything…

Until something big, soft and warm was pressed up against her face. Thick, meaty roundness surrounding her muzzle… Was she smothering her in her tits?!

“Now, pay some worship to my ass!” Opal happily exclaimed, giving her hips a little wiggle as she grinded that lazy butt against Swan’s face.

“Gak!” Swan gasped, trying to pull her head away for a brief second, before the command took root and she leaned in, starting to plant kisses all over the rounded surface of her double’s ass, nuzzling her cheeks against it like it was the greatest thing in the world. “Enlève ton gros cul de moi!”

“God, keep saying your silly words against my ass,” Opal swooned, reaching back to pull Swan’s face deep in her cheeks as she kept grinding against it. She even lowered her damn tights so she was right against that bare butt, and Swan doubted that she was even wearing panties beforehand!

Her tongue was forced to snake out, dragging all around the shapely curves of her rear, lips planting wet kisses along it, while Opal simply let out little murrs and moos of sadistic delight. Swan’s hands moved up to her hips and squeezed them, moving around to massage her ass directly in slow circle as she just kept laying on the love for it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Opal released Swan with a stern, “Stop!”, which Swan was more than willing to do, pulling away with enough force to make her fall on her ass, legs splayed out in front of her.

Opal snickered, shaking her white rear tauntingly at Swan before she lifted her tights back up, releasing the waistband to snap it against her waist.

“Alright, you feeling better now?” She hummed, turning around to face her fallen maid, hands on her hips. “Because you should get going. Don’t want people to be here when you’re still cooking, because I have plans for you tonight…”

Swan sighed, starting to get up onto her feet, wiping her face off with both hands once she was upright.

“Now, let’s lay down some rules first. Always address me as ‘mistress’. Or, whatever it is in like, French or Spanish or whatever. When there are people in this house, you obey their commands, but if it is something that benefits you or harms me, you’ll come to me first,” Opal began listing off her rules, having pulled out another piece of paper that had her writing on it. Of course she had to write it down beforehand. “And that should be it… And smile, be happy, for fucks sake. You’re my maid, you should be happy when I tell you what to do!” She tossed the paper aside, clapping her hands twice. “Alright, get going, you got a party to prepare!”

“Oui Maîtresse,” Swan said with a girlish giggle, taking the ends of her skirt and giving her mistress a deep curtsy, rolling her eyes. She took her purse from her closet and slung it over her shoulder before taking her leave, still doing her exaggerated, dainty walk.

The walk to the outlets was awful. It was chilly, the wind was blowing, and she couldn’t get her body to fix her skirt whenever the wind pushed it up. People watched her as she walked back, and she heard mumbles of them, wondering if there was a convention in town or something.

The store wasn’t too bad. With the exception of everyone’s eyes glancing at her every time she turned down a new aisle, it wasn’t too hard to find everything on the list. Really, the worst part about it all was the bill at the end of it. With each store she went to, she had no choice but to accept the final prices before her, mentally calculating it all subtracting from her bank account. She still had two stores left, and it was already digging into her savings, big time…

Once she returned, Opal wasted no time in getting her to work, all the while reclined on the couch, with some trashy drama on. Three dishes were started on the stove, while Swan’s little hoof clicks echoing against the wood floors as she swept and dusted around.

Trash was hastily deposited away, all the dishes were cleaned, and one could eat off the floor by the time she was finished cleaning. The house smelled like wonderous snacks that she had whipped up as well. A massive plate of nachos, small hotdogs on toothpicks, a couple pizzas out of the oven…

Swan had to repeatedly fan herself off from all the heat of her work.

It wasn’t long until the first guests had started to arrive. Opal had gotten Swan to give her one of her dresses that she wore to a part once. It was too small for Opal, which clearly was her intention, for it hugged the blonde’s chubby curves so securely. The little slice up the side of the skirt was so wide at this point, Swan was terrified it’d just keep tearing right up the dress until it tore right off!

Not that Opal would mind being naked in front of her guests, but Swan paid a lot for that!

She recognized a lot of people that showed up too. Some people were just ones she saw along campus or ones that she would remember hanging around the cafeteria. A good number of them were classmates, however. They recognized her as well. Some would approach her, smiling and waving, asking how she was, if she had done the homework…

But it was like some primitive robot, because she was given her set response for anyone.

“Mistress Opal espère que vous apprécierez sa fête! Je suis sa femme de chambre modeste, ici pour vous servir comme vous le souhaitez. Votre souhait est ma commande, maître!” She would say, smiling at them as happy as could be, before taking the edges of her dress and curtsying nice and low, her breasts threatening to slip right out of the top.

Swan never realized how few people were taking French courses. Or at least, how many of them might’ve been taking it and were failing quite spectacularly.

There wasn’t a moment to rest. Every other minute Swan was being pulled in some different direction. People needed refills of the chips, or new glasses needed to be cleaned, or someone spilled something on the floor, which as people grew more drunk, Swan was noticing that it was the most common issue that arose.

Besides Opal’s ‘problems’, which was the most appropriate terms for it with not enough air quotes in the world.

“Oooh, maid!” She called at one point, her voice piecing Swan’s eardrums like an arrow. “My back hurts from my breasts. Back massage!”

“Oui Maîtresse!” Once she had finished with the massage, which was partially unbearable to the almost sexual noises while she told such dumb stories to those she was hanging out with, she had started to move away, to move onto some other task.

“Uuugh, now hold my tits! Save my back some like, strain an’ stuff,” was her next command, and Swan had to bend forward over the couch, arms reaching around Opal’s body to cup under her breasts, holding them up an inch or two. This only invited the tipsy party goers passing by to smack at her admittedly fat rump, squeezing it, and idly teasing her skirt.

“Love this new bra? It’s like, designer!” Opal giggled, with her friends cackling along.

She was in that position for what seemed like forever. It wasn’t until some guy came over, looking quite disgruntled, that she was allowed to change.

“Opal! The hell?” The ‘lovely’ patron barked at her, which annoyed Opal. “You’re already out of drinks?!”

“… I am? God, you guys drink like, a ton,” Opal giggled, waving her hand aside for Swan to release her breasts, which she happily did. “Swan! Why the hell didn’t you get more drinks?!”

She was so quick to turn her anger Swan that the wolfcow was left reeling, blinking in surprise as she stepped back.

“Je n'avais pas l'argent!” Swan hastily said, looking a little worried as she tried to explain herself. She wanted to try and calm her down; Swan was completely in her grip, she could do anything she wanted to her. “Vous m'avez tellement acheté, et j'ai tout sur la liste!”

“You know, your silly talk is kinda growing tiring,” Opal grumbled, starting to move around the couch, hands already glowing with arcane energy. Swan could feel sweat bead down her forehead.

Opal’s magic was bizarre. It was good at changing things and giving things new properties. This dress was probably something she whipped up herself, most likely with some help from a smarter mage, just like the collar from a while back. Swan knew that Opal wouldn’t hurt her, but that wasn’t the most heartening thing.

“You fucked up my party, and now you’re going to fix it,” Opal hissed through her bared teeth, stepping closer and closer to Swan menacingly before grabbing at her breasts. A moan left her lips as they were so crudely groped, the pudgy fingers starting to knead against her tit flesh.

Immediately, Swan could feel the magic coursing through her. Her hands reached up and grasped Opal’s wrists in a vain attempt to pull her off, but Opal’s drunken strength was too much. Her breasts grew warmer, hotter, and it felt like they were filling up very, very quickly. Panting, moaning, mooing, Swan squirmed in place as her breasts swelled further and further, getting so heavy, until the cloth of the outfit gave way around the bust, letting them bounce free as she gasped.

“Heheeee! You’re prov… uhh, give us the drinks, now!” She cackled as she released the bust, soon just breaking out into a giggling fit as Swan’s nipples already began to leak. One dripped red, what Swan could only assume to be fruit punch, while the other hissed gently as a brownish black liquid left that… Was it soda?

Did Opal really fill her with fruit punch and Coke?!

“I mean… That’s great and all…” The disgruntled party member said, shrugging as he rubbed his neck. “But what about alcohol? Only a few of us are like, buzzed and shit.”

Opal shot him a glare, pointing at him with a still-charged finger.

“Don’t try me, or else you’ll be a damn keg!” She hissed, before looking back at Swan, who was cradling her own bust, trying to confirm what exactly was in them. Opal’s eyes looked her up and down, before finally locking on a certain place, grinning wickedly. “Maid. To the kitchen, near the punch bowl, move.”

“Oui Maîtresse!” Swan quickly barked up, hands locking at her sides once more as she was paraded to the kitchen, everyone’s eyes locked on her, specifically her breasts, as they bounced and swayed their way into the main area where people were congregating.

“Stand… here,” Opal said with a little droll to her voice as she pointed to the exact spot, with Swan taking up the position. “Now, take your skirt here… and here… and lift it.” She moved in, placing Swan’s hands on exact parts of her skirt, and once she had taken hold of them, the maid lifted the skirt up nice and high to expose the purple and black panties she had been wearing before this all began.

Kneeling down, Opal took hold of the waistband and wiggled it down the thick thighs below, a muffled groan leaving Swan’s forced smiling mouth as her thick cock bounced free, gradually standing at attention as everyone began staring at it, muttering about how they never knew she had one, some admiring it, and a couple guys grumbled amongst themselves about how they were totally bigger than her.

Opal’s eyes locked on that meat, a glint in her eyes as she reached out and took it, rubbing Swan’s hip slowly as her magic started coursing through. Swan only had a faint idea as to what was happening, but based on what had just happened, possibilities were rising to the front of her mind, with one in particular seeming the most likely…

“Tada!” Opal suddenly announced as a surge of magic coursed through Swan’s lower half, making her gasp in surprise. “Her cock is primed and rrrready to go! Anyone that wants booze, ya gotta kneel down and get it right from the tap!”

“C'est quoi ce bordel! Opal, sérieusement, quittez ça!” Swan growled, body trembling as she tried forcing herself to move out of the invisible binds keeping her in place.

“Oh, shut it,” Opal barked, glaring at her, and in an instant, Swan was forced to keep her mouth shut, her smile returning to her face like she was forced to wear during her party service. “Now, everyone, she shooould last the rest of the night, but go nuts. Just not like, too nuts. I ain’t afraid to call the cops on your drunk asses.”

The witch waved her hand to signal that people could start and she walked back to the living room to resume her story telling.

It wasn’t long before people were already on the new drink dispenser, two guys taking the reins at her breasts, latching on and suckling eagerly, leaving her cock unattended for however brief. It wasn’t long until a timid looking girl stepped forward, cheeks a dull crimson like she only managed to drink a little before supplies ran low. She glanced at the two suckling from Swan’s breasts, the one on the punch able to last longer, while the one guzzling soda had to take a break every so often to release a burp or shudder from the carbonation.

The shy girl eyed the cock, glancing at Swan’s eyes, meeting her gaze a few times before stepping forward and kneeling down before her, between the men’s legs. Her face leaned in, hesitating, before finally opening her mouth and closing her lips around her cock, eyes shutting as she began to suck away.

Swan was used to lactating on demand. Being part cow meant her milk supplies were always in high capacity, so frequent milkings were a fact of life for her. Sure, the fruit punch seemed to flow faster and the soda almost tickled as it bubbled in her breasts and streamed into the other guy’s mouth, but down below was different.

It was like she was using the bathroom but it was completely out of her control, like by merely touching her cock, it was set to go. The booze she had been making was quickly streaming in the girl’s mouth, making her gasp a little in surprise before hastily gulping it down to keep up with the flow. Swan let out muffled moans as she sucked away, unable to deny the pleasure of it all and the strange enjoyment she got from all the release.

But those partaking in her drink pulled off before long. The guys grinned at each other, their drinks of choice dripping out of the corners of the mouths as they stepped away.

“It’s good! Seriously, just squeeze some into your cups and you’re good,” one of them said with a laugh, and people gradually moved up to get in line for their turn.

The girl down below held onto Swan as she pulled herself up to her feet, panting quietly, drooling on herself while she was clearly taken quickly by the pure alcohol content she had taken in.

“Eheheee…” she snickered, rubbing her nose a bit before giving Swan a little slap on the shoulder. “Is aaaall good!”

Her announcement was met with loud applause, their skepticism having been satisfied enough for them to start taking their places on Swan to get their own drinks. Next to nobody actually used cups, though, instead electing to get it all directly from the source.

Swan could do nothing but smile and stand there, feeling strange warmth spreading through her body as her body was milked completely, but it didn’t make her feel any less full. Her milk production was quick, but this was clearly amplified by some insane degree. It got to the point that long pauses of nobody drinking made her ache, desperately wanting more people to drink to alleviate the feeling…

An internal sigh echoed through her head as she blinked, watching the drunken people party around her, dirtying the house, eating all her food, and indulging in her.

Opal was going to pay for this.


End file.
